dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
You Bang Snowploughs
You Bang Snowploughs is a special episode of The Dark Railway Series. Plot It is January 1969, and a heavy snow storm has resulted in trains on the railway being postponed and the engines being shut up in Merecombe shed , complaining about the snow and its dangers. As the discussion continues, Dave turns to Ed and asks him to share his story of why he hates snowploughs. Although initially reluctant, Ed gives in and begins the story. One day in February 1956, back when Ed, Sid , and Dave worked on the Somerset and Dorset Railway, Ed and Sid were arguing when they saw Dave being brought back to the sheds following a regulator failure. The foreman soon came up to Ed and told him that he would be piloting Dave's next train with his replacement, 44826 . This outraged Ed, and even more so when he learned that he had to wear a snowplough. Despite his protests, the foreman ordered him out to work with the snowplough attached. Eventually, the train arrived and Ed and 44826 were on their way, with 44826 annoying Ed greatly with his stutter and insistence on safety. As the train continued on its way, the snowplough began to hurt as Ed banged it repeatedly, resulting in it being damaged and warping his bufferbeam. At Shepton Mallet, the crew decided to detach the plough, despite 44826's protests, and the train continued on its way. It wasn't long however before they came across a deep drift caused by an avalanche earlier that day, and Ed became stuck in the snow, leaving 44826 to scold him severely. Dave and Sid were brought to get help, and that evening, they had a good laugh at Ed over the whole ordeal. As Ed finishes his story, the others scoff at it, claiming it to be rubbish. Ryan brings up the story of Owen taking over the railway, leaving Owen to begin explaining what happened the week he was left in charge of the line. Characters * Dave * Raymond * Otto * Sir Eustace Missenden * Leno * Hannah * Ed * Sid * Owen * Ryan * Allan * Cammer * Turbo * Wilton * 44826 * Fowler * No. 5 * Dai (not named) * Theo (cameo) * 257 Squadron (cameo) * Repulse (cameo) * Liz (cameo) * Mac (cameo) * Mr. Dark (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Templecombe * Evercreech Junction * Shepton Mallet * Masbury * Midsomer Norton (mentioned) * Bath Green Park (mentioned) Trivia * The title for this episode was inspired by a quote from a YouTube Poop by the user KeeperOfPorridge. * This episode was the Christmas special for 2015. * This episode was originally intended to be the second episode of the sixth series. However, Dark DJ decided to make it the Christmas special later on in production instead. * Of all the Dark Railway Engines currently resident on the railway, only Abomination doesn't appear in the Merecombe Shed scenes during this episode. This is due to him being hidden behind 257 and Sid, and for Dark forgetting to feature any dialogue for him! Episode * You Bang Snowploughs on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Specials